Happy Happy Birthday To Barney
Happy Birthday To Barney! '''is a Barney & Friends Home Video that was of the Birthday Special released in August 6, 1996. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Shawn and Tosha also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Czech respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Carlos learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. '''Educational Theme: Celebrations Song List *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *Gonna Have A Party *The Barney Bags *Las Mañanitas *She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain *BINGO *The Wheel On The Bus *Senses Song *My Family's Just Right for Me *Yankee Doodle *Growing *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *Games *The Frog on a Log *Brushing My Teeth *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Baby Bumble Bee *Castles So High *Silly Sound *Old King Cole *Silly Hat *The Marching Songs *Baby Bop Favorite Medley: Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy/Buffalo Gals *The Exercise Song *The Clapping Songs *I Scream You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream *The Popcorn Song *Old Macdonald Had a Farm *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *I Can See It on Your Face *Happy Birthday to You *I Love You Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) (cameo) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Shawn (John David Bennet II) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) (cameo) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameos) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) Notes *This is the first time Stephen, Tosha and Baby Bop appear together. *This another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end special, before the balloon and confetti comes down. It's third time he's done that, after I Can Be a Firefighter! *Barney has his 1995 voice and costume. *Baby Bop has her 1996 voice and costume. *BJ has his 1995 voice and costume. *The Barney costume from Ship Ahoy is used video *The musical arrangments would've been from "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "Imagination Island", "Barney's Talent Show", "Going Places!", "Shawn & The Beanstalk", "It's Raining, It's Pouring", "Barney Live! In New York City!", "Our Earth, Our Home", "Shopping For A Surprise", "Down On Barney's Farm", "Ships Ahoy!", "Campfire Sing-Along", "At Home With Animals", "I Just Love Bugs", "Are We There Yet?" and "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure". *This video would've been filmed and produced in 1996. *Thoughout this would've been released in 1996 you would've seen 1996 at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year. *The version of I Love You is the same from Barney's Talent Show. *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Barney's Once Upon a Time". *Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *This is the only time Krsiten, Kahty, Min, Carlos, Kim, Stephen, Derek and Tina appear together. *This video marks the last appearances of Tina, Michael, Derek and Luci. *This video marks the frist appearances of Kim. *This is Baby Bop sings the "I Love You" song with Barney and his friends. *Min and Tina sings the first two lines of the first verse of "I Love You" and the rest with the other kids. *This season also marks the last of Barney and Friends' Frist Era (April 6, 1992) *This is Carlos and Maria's making cameo appearance. Happy Happy Birthday To Barney Previews 1996 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Home Video Intro *Happy Happy Birthday To Barney Title Card Closing *End Credits *Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Charater Preview 1999 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-1999) Closing * Category:Barney VHS Category:Birthday Special Category:Season 3 VHS Category:1st era VHS